


Relax

by AlwaysCastle



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCastle/pseuds/AlwaysCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can feel him.. all her senses on overload as he leaned in. and<br/>yet.. he's not touching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Stiff.. that's what she was.. irritated and her entire body was vibrating with it.. teeth clenched and she just felt..

"UGH!" She wasn't hiding it either, as she slammed on the breaks, throwing the car into park before shoving the door open.

SLAM!

And it echoed in the silence of the parking garage. She didn't bother looking back at the car as her heeled feet carried her a ways, clicking fiercely and determinedly against the pavement until she was yanked back by her wrist.

She gave him such a look. Eyes narrowed to mere slits, teeth bared and nose slightly scrunched in frustration.

But this did nothing to him what so ever as he seemingly hauled her back to the car, her heels dragging along like nails on a chalkboard.

"Castle." She bit at him.

"Close your eyes." Is all he said, letting go of her wrist.

"No.. I have to-"

"I said." He pushed her back, hand on her abdomen until her backside hit the car door. "Close. Your. Eyes." His voice deepened and his face grew closer with each word.

She couldn't help herself, and she gave him one last glare, seething the hot air through her nose like an angry beast; Before she felt the slightest touch at her waist. So light, she's not sure he was even doing it.

So she closed then, because he's semi pushed against her, and she can feel him.. all her senses on overload as he leaned in. and yet.. he's not touching her.

"Relax." He said.. voice deep, husky, and she can feel his breath on her face, tasting him in the air between them. She can sense that hover of his lips so close to hers she leaned forward trying to capture them. But he holds firm. Fingers pressed into her stomach, her tense muscles flexed in rebellious rage.

"I'm not going to kiss you." He then said, that treacherous non touching hand, gliding up that aurora of her every being until he got to her neck, and somehow she knew, feeling him dip closer, that she needed to tilt her head, exposing her neck to those hovering lips.

She let out a gasp, swallowing, mouth falling open as his fingers touch featherlight against her burning flesh, barely there, but her senses were heightened... everything he did, the proximity.. just the implication made the act almost unnecessary.

"That's it." He said, open mouthing the air over one eye, and then the next, still ghosting his fingers along her neck, and she let out a soft moan. Feeling that coil in her tightening within her, her awareness prickling along every inch he wasn't touching...but he was.. he mine as well have been roaming his hands all over her.

For her body responded to his movements, and she found herself lulling her head back against the car. His mouth pressing invisible kisses to her cheek, jaw, blowing hot sweet air along her flesh as he moved down, down along the other side of her neck, and she moved her head to the other side.

Her skin quivered beneath him. Screaming out to him as he moved along her sides, brushing every now and then at the loose fabric of her shirt, and sending sparks at each pass.

The back of his hand skirted under her chin, and she sighed. She was gasping, mouth agape as her breathing became labored, chest heaving slightly, trembling as he continued his ministrations.

She could hear him, calm, and assertive, as her own mind struggled to follow. "Breathe in." He coaxed, and her chest rose as his hand did, as if pulling that life up out of her, rising up with her, "and out." then releasing the air back into her, blowing the whisper of chills along the valley of her breasts.

She could almost feel it, that moist pressure his lips would normally be leaving along that path, but she found she didn't need it. Oh god she didn't need anything else but this, and she let him know, her ragged breaths leaving her body as she sagged against the car... and then she moaned loudly when he held her up with the press of his midsection against her hips.

"Castle." she whispered, eyes fluttering behind her eyelids, and she felt her anger.. that rage she had been harboring, completely drain away when he hummed just over the surface of her collarbone.

The vibrations thrummed along her skin, and rippled outward. Every nerve in her body sang with it, and she could actually feel him smile.

"Shh." He soothed, his fingertips brushing her sides, down, and disappearing completely.

She gasped, suddenly finding his mouth just over her's not touching, but hearing, sensing, wanting. Her awareness prickled even more then, wondering, craving for his touch.. the fire he's manifested with so little effort.

"Relaxed?" He asked.

And she nodded, there was nothing else she could do.

"You okay now?" He made sure again, and he soon came into view when her heavy lids drifted open. He was closer than she thought, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Mm hmm.." She hummed, the brush of his lips against hers sending a shiver down her spine. "good." She said, just to feel it once more.

"Okay, we can go now." He lifted himself from her, and she found herself run cold.

"Umm." She said.. biting her lip, her back still against the car, and she could barely lift her head. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm going to need a minute."


End file.
